Craig es celoso
by Alice-TheMurderWaffle
Summary: CREEK! Solo diré que Craig es el uke e.e DEDICADO A TAICHI SORA!


_**Kuroi: **wii~! Por fin el fic que le prometí a Sora Taichi :D soy tan feliz *-*_

_**Karasu: **Mmph mph mmph!_

_**Kuroi: **Sshh! Karasu no estará hoy así que puedes estar tranquila Sora ;D Disculpen el título pero no se me ocurría otro además de "asdf" (en serio, así estaba guardado) Disfrutenlo~ *3*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>South Park (c) Trey Parker &amp; Matt Stone<br>**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Craig es celoso<span>  
><strong>

-¡Gah! ¡Demasiada presión!- gritó un rubio en el baño de la escuela mientras se jalaba los cabellos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tweekers?- preguntó Craig, quien lo acompañaba.

-Tengo mucha presión encima y además, ngh ¡Deberé atender la cafetería desde mañana! ¡No se si podré lograrlo!- le contestó (o gritó a modo de respuesta) Tweek.

-Vamos. No creo que sea tan difícil. Si quieres puedo hacerte compañía-

-Ngh, eso sería genial, Craig-

-¿Sabes? Leí por hay que el café te hace crecer… ¿crees que es cierto?- el azabache comenzó a acercarse poco a poco al chico de cabellos eléctricos.

-¡Gah! Creí que era un mito- Tweek también se aproximaba al muchacho frente a él.

-Porque yo creo que sí- cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se podía notar la enorme diferencia de estatura. Tweek posó su mano derecha en la mejilla del azabache y lentamente acercaba sus labios a los opuestos.

-¿Qué hacen?- apenas escucharon esa voz se separaron de golpe. Clyde había entrado al baño.

-¡Agh! ¡Nada!- contestó nervioso el cafeinómano al mismo tiempo que sonaba la campana para el reinicio de clases.

-Debo irme. Me toca historia. Nos vemos a la salida- dicho esto Craig salió del lugar. Clyde le lanzó una mirada interrogante a Tweek y luego salió.

"_Hijo de puta" _insultó el rubio mentalmente al amante de los tacos. Ahora Craig estaba enojado al parecer.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Tweek estuvo más nervioso de lo normal toda la clase de matemáticas. ¿Acaso Craig se había enojado por que negó que lo iba a besar? ¿o será por que no lo besó? O… ¡Acaso Clyde tendrá que ver en esto! Quería salir corriendo del condenado salón, ir donde el azabache, secuestrarlo, llevarlo a su casa y violarlo hasta que sus padres volvieran a casa. Debía admitir que eos siempre le quitaba la presión de encima y hoy estaba decidido a hacerlo. Tenía que aprovechar que sus padres no iban a estar presentes hasta muy entrada la noche.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Al fin sonó la bendita campana para irse a casa. Tweek salió a toda prisa para poder irse con Craig. Apenas el azabache lo vio comenzó a caminar. El rubio lo siguió y agarró su brazo.

-¡Lo siento! Ngh-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó desconcertado Craig por la repentina disculpa.

-¡Agh! Yo… no lo sé- se alivió. Tucker no estaba enojado.

-Ehmm… esta bien, Tweekers, ¿puedo ir a tu casa hoy?-

-¡Claro!- contestó entusiasmado al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba -Mis padres no van a estar- le susurró al oído provocándole un leve sonrojo. La respuesta de Craig: besarlo en los labios.

Tweek quería disfrutar aquel beso lo más que podía puesto que el azabache no iba prodigarle otro hasta llegar a la morada. Lo agarró de la cintura dispuesto a intensificar un poco más el beso pero no pudo hacerlo ya que un fuerte golpe lo hizo caer en la fría nieve.

-¿¡Que carajo…!- vociferó Craig.

-¡Hey! Agradécele al Coon que te ha salvado de un intento de violación- decía un chico con un disfraz de mapache -Deberías tener más cuidado, sobretodo sí…- su discurso se vio interrumpido gracias a que otro chico lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Disculpen, chicos. Sigan con lo suyo- dicho esto Misteryon agarró la capa del Coon y lo arrastró hacia la misma dirección por donde habían llegado.

-Auch, eso dolió- dijo Tweek mientras se levantaba y se sobaba la mejilla.

-Mejor nos apresuramos en llegar- opinó Craig. El rubio obedeció.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Al fin se encontraban en el dormitorio del cafeinómano quien se dedicaba a besar el cuello y el pecho de Craig mientras de a poco bajaba el cierre de su chaqueta. Adoraba cuando el azabache no usaba camisa. Le facilitaba el trabajo.

Cuando el chico de gorro azul se encontraba ya sin la parte inferior de su vestimenta y estaban a punto de iniciar otra de las sesiones de amor que ambos disfrutaban el agudo sonido del timbre de la casa los interrumpió. Tweek se sobresaltó, se arregló la camisa y descendió por las escaleras de un salto. Todo esto bajo la frustrante mirada de Craig.

-Hola, Tweek- saludó amistosamente un pelirrojo en la puerta -Mi madre dijo que te trajera esto por haber cuidado a Ike el otro día- le estiró una bolsa con una caja en su interior.

-Gracias, Kyle ¡agh! ¿Qué es?- preguntó recibiendo el objeto.

-Es un pastel ¿Podría pasar un momento, Tweek?-

-L-lo siento pero ahora esto algo, ngh, ocupado. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, ¿si?-

-Okay. Bueno. Adiós. Cuídate, Tweek-. Cerró la puerta y dejó el obsequio en una mesita al lado de esta. Sin voltear pudo sentir una mirada sobre él, la cual le provocó un escalofrío. Lentamente se dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Craig. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y una notoria aura negra que decía 'celos' por todos lados.

-¿A que vino Kyle?- preguntó con aquel tono de voz que tanto temía el rubio.

-S-solo vino a traerme algo de, ngh, parte de su mamá ¡agh!- contestó a la velocidad de la luz. Craig gruñó sin dejar de mirarlo.

Tweek se fijo en el estado en el que se encontraba su pareja: la chaqueta, con el cierre medio abierto, le alcanzaba a cubrir las caderas y tenía su gorrito desarreglado.

-¿Por qué te pidió pasar?- volvió a interrogar sacando de un tirón a Tweek de su mundo de fantasía.

-N-no lo sé, Craig- respondió nervioso. A este paso los celos de Craig ganarían y se iría a su casa como hizo la última vez.

-Iré a buscar mi ropa- allí esta. La frase que más temía. Sin pensar y antes que el azabache diera media vuelta se lo llevó en brazos cual recién casados escaleras arriba y lo lanzó en la cama.

-No dejaré que te vayas, ngh. No ahora- esto podía costarlo un buen golpe pero se arriesgaría. La respuesta lo alegro.

-Como quieras- se quitó por completo la chaqueta dejando a la vista aquella piel que tanto amaba tocar el cafeinómano.

**-º-º-º-º Al día siguiente después de mucho sexo gay º-º-º-º-**

Craig y Tweek estaban sentados en el salón, un poco más cerca de lo usual. Tenían un brillo que no pasaba desapercibido por sus compañeros de clase.

-Hola, chicos- saludó Kenny acercándose a la parejita -Wow, hoy sí que lucen distintos… ¿acaso hicieron lo que yo creo que hicieron?-

-¡Gah! ¿P-por qué preguntas eso?-

-Mm… simplemente porque me gustaría pedirte prestado un mo…- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Craig le lanzó rayos láser de los ojos.

-Había olvidado que podía hacer eso- pensó en voz alta poniendo un dedo en su frente.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Mató a Kenny!- este era, obviamente, Stan.

-¡Hijo de puta, Craig!- vociferó apuntándolo Kyle.

Genial, ahora Tweek debería protegerse de otra cosa si no cumplía con las diligencias de su querido Craig.

**-º-º-º-º FIN º-º-º-º-**

_**Kuroi: **Yaay~!_

_**Karasu: **Eres una cabrona! No me dejaste poner lemmon!_

_**Kuroi: **Sora no quería lemmon y le prometí uno No Lemmon :I Pero si quieres en el próximo One-Shot puede que te deje escribir e_e_

_**Karasu: **Perfecto -.-_

_**Kuroi: **Bueno, sé que el fic fue algo corto pero no se me ocurría algo más espero que haya sigo de su agrado ;D Reviews~?_

**P.D.: 'Eres mi esclavo' sigue en proceso. Las ideas de este tipo me vienen de repente y debo publicarlas :I Nos leemos~!  
><strong>


End file.
